<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bleeding, Cute, and Comfortable by tansybells</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923993">Bleeding, Cute, and Comfortable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tansybells/pseuds/tansybells'>tansybells</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(It's Hilda), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Consent is Sexy, Edelgard and Marianne are Married, F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Monstertober 2k20, Partial Nudity, Vampire Bites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tansybells/pseuds/tansybells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilda receives two peculiar late night-visitors who are somehow thirstier than she is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hilda Valentine Goneril/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Marianne von Edmund/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril/Edelgard von Hresvelg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bleeding, Cute, and Comfortable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcsticks/gifts">Mcsticks</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know, it’s not super polite to roll up at someone else’s apartment this late at night,” Hilda says, leaning up against the side of her door with her arms crossed over her chest. She eyes the two women standing in the hallway skeptically. </p><p>Marianne and Edelgard. She’s close with them, sure, but they’re not like... close enough friends that she’d call them at 4 in the morning with a flat tire. It seems like the couple before her doesn’t share her perspective though, not if the fact that they decided to wait until eleven-o’-<em>fu</em><em>cking</em>-clock at night before ringing her doorbell means anything.</p><p>“Sorry for interrupting… whatever it is you were doing,” Edelgard says with a faint frown, “but I’m afraid it’s something of an emergency.”</p><p>Hilda wrinkles her nose. Sure, it’s not like she’s actually been doing anything other than scrolling through social media in her pj's, and there’s something weirdly sexy about having two hot ladies show up at her front door in the middle of the night, but, like, she’s gotta have <em> standards</em>.</p><p>Though it’s not like they have to be <em> high </em> standards.</p><p>With a wide, inviting smile, Hilda steps aside and sweeps her arm out. “Come on in, ladies. Make yourselves at home, or whatever.”  </p><p>Taking Marianne’s hand in her own, Edelgard decisively marches on in and sets her belongings down on the nearby kitchen island.</p><p>“So… you said it’s an emergency?” Hilda asks, meandering into the room after them after she shuts and locks her apartment door.</p><p>Marianne clears her throat. “Um, I’m afraid so, actually. You see, Hilda, there’s—”</p><p>“We’re hungry.” Edelgard cuts her wife off, and Hilda stares at her in surprise. It’s not like Edelgard to be so brusque, especially when it comes to Marianne. Is she really that desperate? “We want to drink your blood.”</p><p>Hilda blinks. This sounds like something straight out of a late-night fantasy, and as many times as she’s indulged in that particular fantasy, it’s pretty fucking bizarre to have it actually happening in front of her. Like, she knows they’re <em> vampires </em> and all, but it’s still a little strange.</p><p>As though she can sense Hilda’s concern, Marianne gently takes Hilda’s hand in hers and holds it loosely before her.</p><p>“We’re, um, sorry to ask this of you, Hilda,” she whispers, stepping closer. She lifts her eyes from the ground to meet Hilda’s, and a deep shudder runs through her bones at the unexpectedly raw hunger that hides within those dark, doe-like eyes. “But we’re so <em> very </em>hungry, and—”</p><p>“You’re the only one in town we trust, Hilda,” Edelgard purrs from behind, languidly wrapping her arms around Hilda’s waist before pressing her lips against the rapidly pulsating vein on Hilda’s neck. When had she snuck up behind her? Hilda has to fight the desire to melt against Edelgard’s touch, to give the vampire full access to the soft skin of her neck, and she does so by using the extent of her strength to pull herself away from Edelgard entirely.</p><p>In becoming distracted by Edelgard, however, she’s completely forgotten that Marianne stands in front of her with wide, hope-filled eyes, and Hilda crashes up against the taller woman’s chest as a result of her attempt to escape. Any other woman would have been bowled over—Hilda may be small, but she isn’t <em> light </em> by any means, not with the muscles she’s built up over the years—but Marianne only gasps in surprise as she catches Hilda against her. Hilda marvels up at Marianne, her mouth agape. She always manages to forget just how <em> strong </em>Marianne is, how her vampiric nature affords her a sturdiness that any normal woman wouldn’t have.</p><p>“I—” Hilda begins, but the look in Marianne’s eyes stops her dead in her tracks.</p><p>The hunger that Hilda had noticed a few moments earlier only seems to grow with each passing moment, as if the longer Hilda leaves them hanging, the more likely it is that one or both of the women will give up on waiting for her permission and just have their way with her. And the thing is, there’s a part of Hilda that wants exactly that. Her mouth is dry, her thighs damp, and her pulse strums a new beat of desire that’s starting to become all-consuming.</p><p>With a light tilt of her head, seemingly unaware of the effect she’s having on Hilda, Marianne lifts her hand up from between them and brushes her mouth against her knuckles. “Please, Hilda,” she murmurs, her lips soft against Hilda’s hand, her voice feeble in her request. “We’re so hungry, and I’m scared that if—” Her gaze darts over Hilda’s shoulder to her wife; Hilda glances back to see that despite being shaken off so roughly, Edelgard nods in grim agreement. Marianne continues, “I’m scared that if we found someone else, we might… drain them? Dry? Edelgard, help me?”</p><p>Edelgard acquiesces. “With you, we can hold back, and take only as much as we need to tide ourselves over.”</p><p>Hilda wrinkles her nose as she sticks her tongue out at Edelgard. “Wow, thanks,” she scoffs. “Nice to hear my blood sucks <em> that </em>bad.” She’s only joking, but to look at Marianne’s hurt expression, she might think that Hilda’s turned them down.</p><p>“That—that’s <em> not </em> what we <em> mean,</em>” Marianne pleads, and she squeezes Hilda’s fingers tightly. “I was just, um, I thought that if it were you, we’d be able to stop. Because we care about you.”</p><p>“And you smell very, <em> very </em> good.” Edelgard adds. “So it’s not as if we <em> don’t </em>want you. Marianne’s been having to hold me back for the past… how long would you say it’s been?”</p><p>“At least a week or two.”</p><p>“Yes, something like that.” Edelgard closes the space between herself and Hilda once again, and now that Hilda finds herself smooshed between the two vampires, she quickly realizes that there’s no way left for her to escape. Edelgard’s voice is hot, heavy in her ears; Hilda rolls her shoulders back in an attempt to ignore the burning desire that roils deep within her. It’s useless, though, and she can <em> feel </em>Edelgard’s satisfied smile against her neck.</p><p>“Okay, fine.” Hilda finally relents, with a little smile and roll of her eyes. Both women relax against her—Marianne puts her head on Hilda’s shoulder and sighs in relief while Edelgard kisses her neck again. But before Edelgard can open her mouth and sink her fangs into her neck, Hilda rushes to add, “But if we’re gonna do this, like hell are we gonna do it in my kitchen. I’m gonna be comfortable, and I’m gonna be cute. Got it?”</p><p>Once again interrupted, Edelgard groans from behind her. “What exactly do you <em> want</em>, Hilda?”</p><p>“For what it’s worth,” Marianne whispers as she lifts her head from Hilda’s shoulder, “you don’t need to change or anything. You’re beautiful just as you are, and—um, well, it wouldn’t be worth it to get your nice things bloody, don’t you think?”</p><p>“And if you’re <em> really </em> that worried,” Edelgard says, “then maybe you should just strip down. It’ll make things easier down the road, and we all know how much you hate cleaning.” She nips at Hilda’s neck, then, but without the force necessary to draw blood. Hilda bites her lip at the tickling sensation and glances over her shoulder to see Edelgard’s smug expression. Unlike Marianne, Edelgard is <em> completely </em> aware of the feelings her actions are inciting, and she is <em> loving </em>it.</p><p>Hilda scowls and, narrowing her eyes, decides that her mind is made up. She’s agreed to give the women her blood, yeah, but that doesn’t mean she has to be <em> nice </em>about it. Well, she can be nice to Marianne. That girl is the sweetest thing to walk the earth, and Hilda has nothing against her.</p><p>Edelgard, though, just rubs her the wrong way. Hilda can’t tell if it’s on purpose or <em> what, </em> but it’s like Edelgard’s doing everything in her power to be as smug and condescending as possible. And as much as Hilda is actually kinda <em> into </em> it, it’s not like she can just let her keep taking charge. Not when it’s <em> her </em>blood on the line.</p><p>With a little cock of her head, Hilda turns that frown upside-down and smiles sweetly at Edelgard. “Well then,” she says as she slips her hand out of Marianne’s, slips out from between the two women, and reaches down to the hem of her sleepshirt. She fingers the fabric there for a moment, rubbing it between the thumb and forefinger of either hand, then grasps her shirt firmly and pulls it off over her head.</p><p>She’s not a <em> monster— </em>the bra comes off as soon as she walks back into her apartment—so as soon as the shirt’s gone, there’s nothing else hiding her rack from the vampires in her kitchen. Both of them stare at her with renewed interest. Marianne lifts a slender hand to cover her mouth, and Edelgard lifts a brow.</p><p>Hilda smirks and slings the shirt over her shoulder. “I did say I was gonna be cute, right?” she laughs, and as her eyes dart to her wife, Marianne chuckles uncomfortably with her. Edelgard’s smile tightens. “And <em> now </em>—” she swings around in an exaggerated motion towards the door leading to her bedroom, the sway of her hips accentuating the fact that the only thing between her and her birthday suit is her underwear, “—it’s time to get comfortable.”  </p><p>The thin fabric of her shirt brushes against her back tantalizingly, until she decides that it’s too much of a hassle to hold onto, at which point Hilda tosses it onto the armchair that’s between her and her room. She glances behind her to see that her guests seem frozen in place. She rolls her eyes.</p><p>“Listen,” she calls back, “if you think I’m gonna let you bend me over backwards on my kitchen counter and have me there, then you’ve got another thing coming. Marianne, grab a towel. They’re in the bathroom, under the sink. Edelgard, come with me. We’re going to my room.”</p><p>Startled by the sudden instruction, Marianne looks nervously to Edelgard, who nods affirmingly before catching up to Hilda.</p><p>“For the record,” she murmurs, tucking a loose strand of platinum hair behind her ear, “I didn’t expect you to approach our proposal so…”</p><p>“Eagerly?” Hilda laughs brightly with a toss of her head. It’s so fucking <em> fun </em> to catch Edelgard off guard. She should do it more often. She plans to.</p><p>To that effect, Hilda twirls around to face Edelgard and backs up against her partially closed bedroom door. Just as she’d hoped, Edelgard can’t drag her eyes away from her tits, which are now closer than she’d probably expected. She brushes up against Edelgard’s own chest, with a confidence that can only stem from her complete self-assurance.</p><p>“What can I say,” she says as she knocks the door open with a swift jut of her butt, “I know what I want when I want it.”  </p><p>Before she can drag Edelgard into her room with her, though, Hilda finds a sudden hand clasped firmly on her shoulder. She turns her head to look at it, at which point Edelgard sets the other one on her other shoulder.</p><p>She nearly stumbles over her own feet as Edelgard shoves her backwards, and she lands solidly on the fluffy pillows that cover her bed. “You could say the same thing about us,” Edelgard growls as she knocks Hilda back, setting her shoulders squarely on the bed. Hilda gasps as Edelgard places her knee firmly between her thighs and leans in close. “The only reason I haven’t drained you dry is is because Marianne—”</p><p>As if summoned, Marianne appears at the corner of Hilda’s vision. “Did you say my name?” she asks, her hands occupied by a pile of towels until she sets them down beside Hilda’s head.</p><p>“Yeah,” Hilda says, “your wife was just over here telling me how badly she wants to ravish me tonight.”</p><p>“I was saying no such thing!” Edelgard’s jaw drops as she turns to Marianne. “I merely—”</p><p>“I understand.” Marianne smiles gently. Stretching across the bed, she lifts Hilda’s head and begins unfolding a towel beneath it. “Here you go,” she murmurs as she pats the terrycloth, “less of a mess for us later.” She sits down on the edge of the bed, right by Hilda’s side, and brushes the wisps of Hilda’s bangs around to the side of her face.</p><p>“Well, now that <em> that’s </em>out of the way.” Hilda lifts a brow, her gut churning in delighted anticipation for what's to come, “maybe it’s time to get going, huh?” She grins at Edelgard, who seems to be the more desperate of the two women on the bed with her.</p><p>“You must be <em> so hungry</em>,” she croons, setting her finger on her neck and drawing an invisible line along the pulsing vein beneath her skin. Thrill runs through her at the sight of her partners hungrily watching her every move, and she doesn’t think that Edelgard notices herself doing it, but she licks her lips readily.</p><p>She feels wanted. She feels desired. She feels <em> coveted, </em> laying there below Edelgard’s trembling, yearning body, and if that doesn’t make her feel powerful as fuck, she doesn’t know what will. Edelgard is usually so composed, so <em> full </em>of herself, and seeing her this desperate thrills Hilda beyond belief.</p><p>As deep, violet eyes wander over her body, Edelgard bites down on her lip like she’s trying to hold herself back. Hilda smiles coyly.</p><p>“You’ve been so <em> good </em> to me,” she whispers, lifting her chin and turning her head so that Edelgard can <em> see </em> the yet-unmarked skin of her neck, so that she can imagine what it must be like to plunge her fangs into the soft, supple flesh. “Asking so nicely… waiting for my permission before drinking from me… Oh, Edelgard, you must be so <em> hungry.</em>”</p><p>Licking her lips, Hilda weaves one hand into the long hair at the back of Edelgard’s head and pulls her down for a kiss. Edelgard gasps against her mouth, but doing so allows Hilda the chance to slip her tongue into Edelgard’s mouth. She brushes up against one of Edelgard’s fangs, and the contact that she makes with the sharply pointed tip sends a deep-seated, instinctual shudder down Hilda’s spine.</p><p>“So, <em> so </em>good to me,” Hilda repeats as Edelgard pushes off of her, the vampire nearly breathless with want. Then, eyeing Edelgard wickedly, Hilda grins.</p><p>“You’re surprisingly quiet tonight,” she teases. “I’m not used to that. Not like you talk my ear off or anything—but usually I get a little <em> something</em>-something.”</p><p>“I—” Edelgard begins, but Hilda cuts her off.</p><p>“You’re too hungry, aren’t you?” she asks, fully aware of the answer that awaits her, yet she finds herself delighting in the faint frustration that colors Edelgard’s frown anyway.</p><p>Edelgard chews on her lower lip once more, her eyes bright with want, before nodding sharply.</p><p>“Hungrier than I’ve been in years,” she admits, and Hilda has to keep herself from crowing in victory at the success of her plot. She likes seeing Edelgard like this, simple and animalistic and only <em>just </em>able to keep her wits about her. It makes her want to push her further, bring her close to the edge, before dragging her back, and see just how intensely she can tease Edelgard before she can’t keep it up.</p><p>“Then how about we let you have a snack,” Hilda murmurs. A twinge runs through her at the sharp, hungry light that glints at the back of Edelgard’s eyes. Edelgard leans in to press a tiny kiss against Hilda’s jugular; Hilda gasps as Edelgard drags the edges of her fangs against her bare skin.</p><p>But before Edelgard has the chance to actually bite down and take her fill, Hilda places the tip of her finger on Edelgard’s nose and pushes her away.</p><p>“Mm, I changed my mind.”</p><p>“What?” Edelgard sputters. Betrayed, she bares her fangs at Hilda, and while a feral terror threatens to weaken Hilda’s resolve at the sight, all she can do is smile as she shifts the focus of her attention over to Marianne.</p><p>“Are you lonely?” Hilda asks breathily, stretching her hand out to set it on Marianne’s lap. “Come on, Mari, darling, why don’t you have a nibble?”</p><p>“Don’t call her that,” Edelgard hisses, and Hilda’s attention snaps back towards the vampire pinning her down against her bed. “She’s <em> mine.</em>”</p><p>Oh. Right. During all the fun she’s been having, taunting and teasing Edelgard, she’s been overlooking the fact that at the moment, she’s nothing but cornered prey to the starving woman.  </p><p>Without any further fanfare, Edelgard leans in close to the vein running down Hilda’s neck and bites down.</p><p>“Fu—” Hilda wants nothing more than to scream as the pain courses through her neck, down to her heart and spreads across her body. But her every muscle seizes as Edelgard sinks her fangs in further, deeper than Hilda had thought that her fangs could go, and she can’t force anything out of her mouth but an unrestrained whine. She stares helplessly up at the ceiling.</p><p>“Oh, Edelgard,” Marianne sighs, and in the midst of the exquisite agony that consumes her, Hilda has the faintest sensation of Marianne’s cool touch on her forehead once again. “You should have at least given her a <em> little </em>warning.” The pain slowly begins to subside, allowing Hilda to focus on that soothing, calming touch that Marianne provides as she forces her lungs to do their job. Then the pain is gone entirely, and Hilda’s aware of Edelgard humming and sucking contentedly against the soft skin of her neck.</p><p>What’s more, now that the pain is gone, Hilda finds that the terror that had gripped her entire body so solidly has dissipated. “I’m not used to having this much attention on my neck,” she laughs, her voice pitched noticeably higher than normal, and she winces to come across so weakly. “It’s usually the tits that people like.”</p><p>“I could always bite there instead,” Edelgard gasps as she pulls away from Hilda’s neck with the lower half of her mouth completely covered with blood. Hilda finds her heart beating quicker at the sight, at knowing that it's <em> her </em>blood so casually smeared across Edelgard’s face, and she grins lazily at the woman above her.</p><p>“But then I’ll have <em> bite marks </em>on them,” she whines, cupping her breasts in her hands and jostling them gently. “Look at them, Edelgard. They’re so pretty.”</p><p>“Maybe so, but it’s just too bad the lady they’re connected to has such a vulgar personality.” Hilda rolls her eyes as, apparently satiated, Edelgard moves off of her and stretches out languidly beside her instead.</p><p>Taking her cue, Marianne claims her wife’s now-empty spot atop Hilda and positions her mouth at the abandoned curve of Hilda’s neck. The gentleness with which Marianne latches on is a stark contrast to the barely-restrained frustration that had characterized Edelgard’s bite, and while Hilda has no doubt that she’s just as hungry, it’s a relief to know that not <em> every </em>vampire has that same rage boiling just beneath their skin.</p><p>Speaking of, she’s got a bone to pick with the one that does.</p><p>“You should have warned me that it was gonna hurt so bad, Edelgard!” Hilda complains. “I get that you were like, <em> starving, </em>but that’s not an excuse to be a dick about it.”</p><p>Edelgard’s grin reveals blood-stained teeth. “It only hurts for the bratty ones. Thank you for confirming my suspicions, Hilda.”</p><p>With a loud, dramatic groan, Hilda rolls her eyes again. Where did she go wrong with Edelgard? She’s a perfectly pleasant person, in her own personal opinion, so it makes no goddamn sense that Edelgard’s developed such a vendetta against her.</p><p>Maybe it’s got something to do with her fondness for running her mouth. Or how she likes to rile people up. But is it <em> really </em>her fault that Edelgard’s so tightly wound?</p><p>“For what it’s worth,” Marianne says, murmuring against the blood-slick skin of Hilda’s neck and interrupting what is sure to be a verbal stake right to Edelgard’s heart, “I’ve, um, heard it only hurts the first time. It’s just fun after that.”</p><p>Hilda frowns. “Whaddya mean, ‘<em>j</em><em>ust fun</em>?’ Like, this is gonna happen again?” she mumbles confusedly, her brows furrowed. “Why would someone let you take their blood twice? Sure, you’ve seen me half-naked, but it’s not like we’re <em> close</em>.”</p><p>A glance passes between Edelgard and Marianne, one that Hilda can’t interpret. Then, Marianne turns back to her neck—but instead of biting down again, she presses a soft, closed-lipped kiss to the bloodied skin there. Surprised, Hilda’s eyes flicker briefly down to her before she looks to meet Edelgard’s smirk once again.</p><p>“Well,” Edelgard says, chuckling darkly as she picks up and rubs a few strands of Hilda’s long pink hair between her fingers, “we <em> have </em> been known to be quite… generous, when it comes to rewarding our benefactors.”</p><p>With another wide, salacious grin from Edelgard and a little chuckle of excitement from Marianne against her neck, the two women descend upon Hilda with renewed hunger, a hunger that Hilda knows won’t be satisfied by blood alone. And as they set about the business of paying her back, it occurs to Hilda that maybe, <em> just</em> maybe, she doesn’t mind being made their meal after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had the <i>awesome</i> opportunity to write this for <a href="https://twitter.com/drmcsticks">drmcsticks</a> on twitter as part of Monstertober! It was really fun to do, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. </p><p>Thanks to my lovely beta, <a href="LINK">Lily</a> for her help, and come drop by my <a href="https://twitter.com/tansybells">twitter</a> if you'd like to see what else I've got planned for the rest of the month. </p><p>Thank you for reading! ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>